Moonshine
by Dr. Beckett's Lab Assistant
Summary: The after effects of too much alcohol. (slash)


**Title: **Moonshine

**Author: **Cailean, Dr. Beckett's Lab Assistant

**Rating: **PG-13 for alcohol reference

**Warnings: **MXM relationship, alcohol reference (kind of) and out of character-ness

**Note: **this is my first time trying to do something like this, and it's told in first person by two different people but it was the only way that seemed fit.

**Summery: **The after effects of to much alcohol (slash)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters, never claimed to, and probably never will. (Other wise there would be a lot more Beckett and the guys I deem cute would have many shirtless scenes. =))

**For: **Anyone who left a review on Robyn1212's midnight musings and said it had to be Slash. Sorry if it bites.

**Part: **1/?

* * *

My eyes flickered open and I stared at the plain ceiling of a room and I yawned tiredly. That isn't what surprised me. What was, was the fact that someone- or thing- was latched onto my arm and had a leg hooked around my own. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know who it was or not, but it was bugging me to death so I finally turned my head to the side slightly and let out a slight squeal.

And I shut my mouth quickly as he stirred slightly and nuzzled my arm and his face in the small space between it and the mattress. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered something like sleeping with him. Unless... It had to have been the Athosian Moonshine or whatever it was called.

I wanted to pull away and get away from him and forget this ever happened.

Not that I _remembered_ what had happened.

But, it was still rather creepy to wake up next to him. Since... well... he was... well, he was a _guy_. A shifted slightly to the side and away from him but the leg hooked around my own tightened his grip and I realized I wasn't going to get any where soon but that still didn't help me relax any.

But I guess it wasn't that bad, because I was still dressed. So nothing _bad_ could have happened. I hope so at least. I'm not sure how long I ended up laying there trying to find away to get away from him listening to his light breathing feeling the way it prickled the hairs on my skin, but after a while he stirred slightly.

Silently I prayed that I would be up before he woke, because I wasn't sure how either of us would deal with the fact. I know I wasn't... But he couldn't be either, because he was... Well, I had no reason for him either. And he stirred again, his hot breath sending chills up my arm.

I wonder what _would_ happen if I simply got up. Well, if I was able too. I mean he did have the strength advantage. Would I wake him and be forced to deal with whatever was to happen anyways? And what if he awoke and found me awake. What if he took it the wrong way?

Closing my eyes, I continued to think such thoughts and relax my muscles a bit and I felt the grip on my leg loosen a bit but I knew it wasn't worth trying to escape. He would tighten it again. I wondered if he knew he was this protective in his sleep, the grip on my leg and the nails digging into the flesh of my arm in an iron hard grip.

He stirred once more and I felt a strange tickling sensation on my arm but it was also feather light so I wondered if it was his eyelashes opening. The sensation returned and he pulled away, letting go of my arm with one of his hands and I heard him rub his eyes and I stirred slightly, wondering if I should stay asleep.

He gasped slightly and pulled away from me completely as if realizing what was going on and he cursed lightly under his breath and I heard him shift his weight and felt his gaze boring into me as if he was trying to determine if it was real or not. He was silent for several moments and I could feel the blood returning to my arm and leg again and I resisted the urge to sigh happily.

"I know you're awake," he said softly, and I remained still. "Your breath isn't coming fast enough, even for you. That and you seem to be concentrating on hearing what I'm doing."

"Okay, so I'm shot," I grumbled opening my eyes and rolling on my side to look at him, "Wouldn't it just be easier for you to have just walk away from this and act like it never happened?"

"I want to knowif _you_ know _what_ happened."

He frowned when he looked at me and I played with a loose string on my shirt searching my mind for anything that seemed relevant enough to mention. The last thing I remember was talking about making friends with him and that was it. I shrugged and shook my head no and he sighed slightly.

"Why?" I asked, looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Just wondering, forget it ever happened," he said climbing off my bed and heading to my door.

"I planned on that."

He froze and turned to look at me and I waved slightly and rolled of my bed as well and I heard him close the door, muttering something under his breath.

**XOXOXOX**

I walked away from Rodney's room and through the large halls hearing my footsteps echo loudly in the quiet halls. I ran my fingers through my hair and straightened my shirt, hoping to look semi decent in case I ran into someone. Not that many people would be awake this early, most were probably still fast asleep except for those on the night shift.

I entered my lab and paced the small room, last night's events flooding through my mind, wondering if I did the right thing in not telling him.

**OXO- flashback -OXO**

_McKay and Beckett stood talking in the main hall with the other "citizens" of Atlantis and drinking the Athosian Moonshine. After the first few gulps McKay had problems standing up and was leaning heavily on one of the walls, Beckett looking at him confused. McKay shook his head and the two continued to talk and drink the alcohol._

_Not long after they had each finished their cups McKay collapsed to the floor and was giggling madly and quite a few of the others had the same reaction to the drink. Beckett pulled McKay to his feet and excused himself to bring the drunken doctor to his room._

_It didn't take to long to reach their said location and Beckett forced McKay to sit on the poor scientist guy's bed and stay, but it wasn't so easy. The doctor narrowed his eyes and threatened to lock him in and turned to leave when a hand wrapped around his wrist._

_Rolling his eyes he turned to yell at McKay but didn't have the chance as the smaller man pressed his lips against his and his eyes went round. He pulled back startled and looked at McKay carefully, wondering if McKay was okay._

_But the other man didn't seem to want to let Beckett leave so he wrapped his fingers around the stronger mans grip and tried to force a snarl before he smiled and giggled again. _

_Beckett pulled away only to trip on something and the two fell on the bed, Beckett lying on McKay, who kissed the taller man once again._

**OXO- end –OXO**

I rubbed my eyes and easily decided that was way too much information for him to hold in his hand. I'll let him think I'm the one who started this whole thing, he may never forgive me but he wouldn't forgive me if I told him the truth either. I ran my fingers through my hair and plopped down onto one of the cots and ran these thoughts through my hair again.

I remember wrapping my arms and leg around him so he wouldn't get up and do something stupid like hurt him... or bother others while he was in such a state. I don't think anyone else would have been able to deal with it. Not that I had of course.

I lay back and closed my eyes remember his scent and the way his rough lips brushed against mine. It wouldn't have been that bad if he wasn't so drunk and tried to be gentler. Ah well... I sighed deeply and folded my hands behind my bed, wishing I was able to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Note: **Okay, I know you are probably wondering _why_ Carson wasn't affected. I guess the alcohol in Canada isn't as strong as it is in Scotland. (Probably as disgusting though. XD) Now I have a question. If anyone is actually reading this, should Beckett tell McKay the truth?

-**Cailean**


End file.
